


brave boys

by Olga0612



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga0612/pseuds/Olga0612
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Walburga Blacks life of her POV.(English is not my mother language so please don't judge me)also I would be very happy about feedback :) I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black & Walburga Black, Sirius Black & Walburga Black
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really, really short ik.   
> Also I know that Walburga was actually 2 years older than Orion, but here their ages are so different :)

October 24th 1957  
Walburga Black closed the door of her bedroom on the evening before her 18th birthday. The last birthdays the young woman could remember always been the same: Walburga and her two older brothers Alphard and Cygnus played some card games, their mother would bake a small cake and at the evening all of the Black family members would come over for a huge banquet. But tomorrow will not her birthday be the biggest event. No, tomorrow Walburga will marry her 12 year older cousin, Orion. It’s not that she liked him a lot, actually she disgusted him in any way, but that was not relevant. She was the only woman in her family who would be considered, and she knew that she need to put the Black family always in the first place. Also she had no other choice. So Walburga walked to the antique dressing table, let her body sank on the bench which was covered with silk and looked in the golden mirror right in front of her. She starred herself in the eyes. No, not herself. That girl that everyone wants to see. That girl that everyone always expected to be quiet and to smile. But she, she will die with the following day and the coming marriage. Tears started running down her beautiful face and Walburga sobbed so hard until she couldn’t breathe anymore, because when the sun rises tomorrow morning she has to be a woman, a wife, an ideal. And their are not allowed to cry.


	2. the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like this chapter but the next ones will be better. I promise.

October 25th 1957  
On the next morning Walburga got up really early. A maid helped her getting ready and explicit to put on the large and heavy wedding dress. It was beautiful. A lot of tulle decorated with beautiful, intricately embroidered flowers. But Walburga didnt really felt good in it and every time she walked, her back hurts. Her mother came in to check if every thing was ready and how she expected it. When she saw Walburga, she smiled. “You look great. So then lets get started. The driver waits downstairs to bring us to the church. And Walburga, don’t forget to smile. You’re a woman now and a wife soon, and there can't be anything that prevents you from making a good impression.” The young bridge nodded. That it was her birthday, her mother seemed to forgotten. 

The ceremony was long and exhausting. Nearly 300 people came, all purebloods and long relatives. Most of them she never saw before, but their all seemed to know her and congratulated her and her new husband. She was the middle of the event and everyone was interested in her. Not really but their been interested in her role and the position she had from this day on. 

Now Walburga was in the large bathroom of her new home. It was Orions house and their would live from today on together here. The house was big and even had his own library. In the huge garden you could play golf or have a picnic. The house was mostly simple decorated and on the walls hung a lot of old family paintings. The newly married bridge washed her face quickly, looked in the mirror, sighed and made her way to the bedroom. It was her wedding night and she knew what would come now.  
In the bedroom Orion already waited for her. “Hello darling.” He said and walked slowly towards her. He laid his hand on her wrist and started kissing her all over. On her neck, on her breast, everywhere. Walburga didn’t liked and wanted it, but she gave in because Orion was her husband and he could do with her what he wanted to.


End file.
